


Eventually

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantasy can be more than enough. But sometimes, reality is even better. Hints at Buffy/Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline- Post Becoming- Pt 2 for Buffy and Pre-Smallville for Lex. A short little fic that could stand on it's own or be open to a sequel. (Whcih, at the moment, I have plans to write sometime in the upcoming future.)
> 
> Pairings/Warnings/Rating- Overall this is a Buffy/Lex story. No warnings besides that there might be a few bad words. I'd give it a PG overall.
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing from Buffy or Smallville. Nothing.

He leaned over the rail of the balcony of the VIP section, his drink clasped firmly in his left hand. His eyes scanned the mass of thriving bodies below him, everyone oblivious to the prying eyes of the youngest Luthor. As usual, it didn't take longer than a moment before he spotted her.

Short, thin, and blonde. Not a woman of his standard tastes. He preferred brunettes with long legs and a high cup size. He was never quite sure why he was so drawn to the mystery woman, but ever since the first night he laid eyes on her, he couldn't help but watch.

It was a Friday night a few weeks ago when she first showed her beautiful face in Club Zero. He was making his way out with his flavor of the night when she quietly slipped past him. Unable to stop himself, he did a double take to admire her form as she walked straight to the dance floor. The woman leaning against him had purred something in his ear about going back to her place, which he reluctantly did.

The next night he found out that he was damn lucky. She was there again. She seemed to show up every Friday and Saturday night. So, without even realizing it, Ihe/I started coming every single Friday and Saturday night.

Coming back to the present, he finished what was left of his drink and drunk in the sight of her. Her eyes were closed as she swayed to the music, her body lit dimly by the blue lighting in the club. Like usual she was surrounded my men and, like usual, she ignored them all. She was interested in anyone, she just wanted to dance.

Maybe that's what drew him to her. She didn't need anyone, hell, she didn't want anyone. All she wanted was to be free.

All he wanted was to be free as well and every day since he first saw her he clung desperately onto the image of her dancing.

He never dared to speak to her. If he spoke to her, the spell would be broken. She would disappoint him. The wonderful high she gave him would be dead. People couldn't be trusted, especially women. They used pouts and sex to manipulate men. He didn't want her to be like that.

So instead of setting himself up for the possibly heartbreaking awareness that all women were the same, he just watched her. Pretended that she was an angel, sent down from Heaven to save his soul.

The fantasy was enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up every night sweating. Over and over again she relived the moment when she killed the only man she had ever loved. Every single night, she saw it again and woke up sweating. In a way. sweat was linked to her pain.

Yet here she was again, dancing away her emotions and pain, her body dripping with sweat.

After fleeing from Sunnydale, she had moved to Metropolis. Nothing about the city spoke to her, it's major selling point was that it was NOT in California. Also it was a big enough city for her to get effectively lost in. Nobody would ever have expected her to move to Kansas, that's for sure.

How she stumbled upon Club Zero was by total accident. But Buffy was starting to believe it was fate.

She had gotten a job at a diner right after she found a place to stay. She snagged the last open position which happened to be a morning shift. One morning as she was almost to work, she noticed a slightly drunk couple outside of the diner, arguing. She had put her head down and tried to stroll by unnoticed.

Didn't happen. The woman ran up behind Buffy and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She then asked her if she had any spare money because they had left a club and gotten mugged and couldn't afford a cab home. The woman was frazzled, spewing about wanting to get out of the dark morning.

Buffy considered herself a good judge of character and the woman had really looked scared. She reached in her pocket and was happy to find ten dollars to give to her. The man shook her hand and thanked her. As they turned to walk away, Buffy asked what club they were mugged at.

Club Zero.

Buffy didn't go right off the bat. It had taken a week for her curiosity to peak before she went. Her main goal was to scope it out and see if there were any vampires lingering, like they often did at the Bronze.

When she got there though, she was greeted by feelings she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt alive. She felt free. Not to mention happy. She didn't feel any vampires in the club but stayed anyways.

And she made it a point to come back twice a week.

Men were around her as always. Questions floated by her ears. Can I buy you a drink? Would you like to go somewhere where we can talk? Come home with me? She always responded with a polite no thanks. Anything else they asked was ignored. She had her reasons. The main one was that she didn't stop dancing until 3 A.M. hit and it was time to go back to her shitty apartment. Standing still could wait. Everything could wait.

She felt it again. Every night she came, she could feel eyes watching her. Not as a predator, just a curious gaze. She located the source of the gaze the second night she came. It was a bald man who couldn't have been more than a year or two older than herself. From as best as she could tell from the distance he always kept, he was incredibly attractive. Judging by the fact that he was always upstairs in the VIP section, she assumed that he must be either rich or famous. It made her wonder why he bothered to look at her. She wasn't anything special.

Their eyes locked and he looked away, either embarrassed to be caught or to avoid contact that would make her a reality. She understood. Sometimes a fantasy was better.

Even if she was being made into a fantasy, she appreciated the attention. What she appreciated even more was that he never spoke to her. He just let her be and she let him pretend whatever it was he pretended. Overall, it was a good relationship. It slowly helped her to move on from her previous one.

That thought alone stopped her movements for a moment. She could practically feel him frowning at her. She continued to move, swaying slightly to the music while a million thoughts paraded through her head. How long could she be away from the people that love her? How long could she avoid her destiny? How many people are dying because she wasn't there to protect them? How much longer was it going to take to heal the damage that Angel had done?

She could feel tears prickling her eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her head, hoping to clear it. She snaked her way through the crowd. She was tired now. It was time to use the rest room, get her jacket, and head back to the place where she hid from her life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After noticing her making her way through the crown he glanced at his watch. It was almost 3 am, her usual time to call it quits. He casually strolled down the stairs and to the door. There was nothing left here for him now.

He stepped outside the club and nodded good-bye to the bouncer. The line that was usually wrapped around the corner had been sent home since it was so close to closing time. The streets were completely empty.

He never drove here anymore. It was within a few blocks of his current residence and the walk always cleared his head. Lex took a familiar left and the club entrance was out of sight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy pulled on her jacket and stepped out. The bouncer wished her a goodnight and she smiled at him and wished him the same.

Just as she was about to start walking, a familiar feeling crept into her. A feeling she hadn't felt in a while now.

Vampire.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out where it was. She turned to her left and started to jog. She let her eyes slip close for just a second, honing her senses. Quickly she broke out into a run and soon she found herself standing in the entrance of an alley.

"Hey!"

It had been 3 months since she slayed anything. Lucky for her and for the victim who was pushed into a wall and forgotten, she never got over the habit of carrying a stake with her.

She didn't think about it enough to quip, she just let her body fall into this familiar dance. The vampire lunged at her and she jumped to the side, using his momentum to send him crashing into a dumpster. As he was standing back up she delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach and a punch to his jaw. He caught her next swing in midair and pushed her. If she had been a normal human, the crash into the brick wall would have been enough to knock her out. It didn't quite knock her out, but the collision of her head and brick was enough to make her need a moment to recover.

Forgotten for the moment, the vampire went back to his original target.

"N-no. Please."

He was too shocked to say anything else. He heard his fathers voice in the back of his head. Luthors aren't afraid of anything. Luthors don't beg. Don't close your eyes, fear is weakness.

The vampire tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Yellow eyes bore into his and he just knew it. Knew he was going to die. He survival instinct kept his body struggling, but his mind leant to acceptance. The vampire leaned towards his neck and he closed his eyes. He ignored his fathers voice. He didn't want to watch this thing kill him. He clamped his eyes even tighter as soon as he felt the sharp teeth break his skin.

A strange noise filled his ears and suddenly the weight of the body on top of him was gone. He felt something land on his face. Dirt?

His eyes opened wearily and he saw caught sight of something he never would have expected. The angel was standing there, her hand reached out offering him help, her other hand grasping a piece of wood.

His hand came out to accept her help. He embraced the fleeting electricity that ran though him at the simple touch because as soon as it came, it went. She dusted herself off as he stood and watched, mouth agape. She was really here. She really saved him.

Just like that, the fantasy didn't compare to reality.

"Thank you," he whispered, reaching out to grab her hand again, "I'm Lex."

His mystery woman allowed him a handshake and a small smile before responding, "You're bleeding."

Lex nodded slightly as his hand reached up to cover the wound. The skin had barely been broken, it was probably nothing more than a small scratch. They stood in silence. He was still too shocked at the whole situation to think of anything to say.

The way he gazed at her made her nervous. She knew it was him, the man who watched her with curiosity and some kind of admiration. But now she was being fixed with a new look that made her unsure of how to react. She didn't want to name the look, didn't want to change the way things were. She needed it to stay the same, at least for now.

"You should get home. There's always more." She spoke softly and turned on her heel, leaving him standing alone.

He watched her walk away. As soon as the realization hit him that she was really gone, he mentally slapped himself.

Should have said something instead of just staring at her. God, I don't even know her name.

Remembering that tomorrow was Saturday made him hope. He would see her again and this time, he would actually speak with her. Maybe the angel would allow him to dance with her. By the time he got home visions of them dancing and laughing together filled his head. He fell asleep to those thoughts and was graced with the first good sleep he had in years.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy woke up the next morning and groaned. She was sore and chilly.

Must have forgotten to turn the heat on last night.

It hit her out of nowhere. She didn't dream of Angel. She dreamt of her friends and her mom, home in Sunnydale wondering where she was. Wondering if she was alive.

She had never felt so certain about anything in her life. Fate had stepped in last night and she knew what she had to do. It was time to go home.

She rushed around her apartment, packing the few items she owned and digging all of her money out of the pockets of her dirty laundry. She had more than enough for a bus ticket home.

After she grabbed her suitcase, she stopped briefly and thought of Lex. She didn't know what he wanted from her or if he wanted anything at all. But she couldn't avoid her life for a stranger. She had avoided it long enough. She closed the door of her apartment and dropped the keys off with the landlord.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she took her seat on the bus, she looked out the window and said a silent good-bye to Metropolis and Lex. In some way, without even knowing it, he had helped her. Saving him made her remember why she killed Angel. It still stung to think about but she realized now that she was okay. A whispered 'thank you' to Lex escaped her lips as the bus pulled away from the station.

If he's meant to be in my life, he will be. Eventually.


End file.
